fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fighters of Lapis 6: Brotherhood
---- You are seeing a BETA version of this page, a demo, so to speak. The real version can be found here on the Lapis Wiki! ---- Fighters of Lapis 6: Brotherhood is the sixth and supposedly final (for now) installment in the Fighters of Lapis series. It was announced at E3 on June 10, 2014. It will be the last game to use a variation of Madeon - Finale as one of the themes, as well as being the first Fighters of Lapis game to have branching story paths. It will be the final game in the second trilogy of Fighters of Lapis. It is said to be connected with World War X, Tower of Ungodliness and The Mysterious Seven Project. It's plot is also said to use heavy uses of time travel and include a feature that could possibly "change the landscape of fangames as we know it". This is also the first Fighters of Lapis game to be rated M. Game Modes Group *Brawl: The normal gameplay option. The bulk of the game is going to be played here, probably. You select characters and a stage. Items and stage hazards can be adjusted, as well as specials and bro specials. *Tournament: LOCKED *Group City Trial: LOCKED *PROJECT: PAST: LOCKED *Lethal Minor League: New mode based off the game Lethal League. All damage is now based off a ball that can be hot to make it go faster. The middle of the ball changes color based off who hit last, and who is safe from the ball's impact. Solo *Brotherhood of Tabuu: LOCKED *Adventure: LOCKED *Classic: LOCKED *Treehouse of Horror: LOCKED *Multi-Man Melee: LOCKED *City Trial: Lapis Universe: LOCKED *Championship Cups: LOCKED Streetpass Available only on the 3DS Application. *Ghost Battle: LOCKED *Villa: LOCKED Vault *Synthesis: LOCKED *Gallery: LOCKED *King Candy's Fungeon: LOCKED *Dungeon Train: LOCKED *Villa: LOCKED Trailers Returning from Super Smash Bros. Assemble is Trailers! These can all be accessed in-game and they were all used to promote the game and show new content. Unlike Assemble, not every character will get a trailer. Not even close! The trailers, like Assemble, tells a story in chronological order that has loose ties with the plot. E3 Trailer I: The Other Side Wario and Waluigi are driving in a desert when suddenly a bunch of robots fly past them. A blade attacks the car, causing it to explode. Wario and Waluigi are blasted afar and then meet the attacker: Umbra from Super Smash Bros. Assemble. He throws Waluigi off a cliff and prepares to kill Wario before he is grabbed by Mona on a bike. Mario, Homura, and Batman are battling Tabuu and Taizo on a bunch of battleships, but Tabuu grabs the battleships and begins to fling them at the three. Wii Fit Trainer (newcomer) hears the commotion and hits Tabuu while Taizo gets hit by a ship containing The Guardians of the Galaxy (Starlord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot, all newcomers). As the two become more and more enraged, Robin (newcomer) flings them far away with a spell, but not before Taizo tears open a portal that sucks in Batman. In the post credits scene, Bat and Visor (newcomer) beat a bunch of zombies before coming across Bowser in a pixelated form. Story: Brotherhood of Tabuu Tabuu has risen again, and now has help from a mysterious group called "The Brotherhood". He has waged war on the Lapisverse, and has captured both Morgan Freeman and Mr. Rogers. To stop the Brotherhood, the Fighters must race against time and team up with their foes and the unlikely. The story mode for the game is unique that it will have branching story paths and the ability to undo mistakes as opposed to previous Lapis games that had a straight-forward linear path for the story. MODE LOCKED Starting Characters Since this is a beta or demo version of the real thing, you can only see the information of the following characters, with only three unlockable characters. Unlockable Characters Playable Stages Music Starting Music= *Audiomachine - Helios *Eyna - Cursum Perfectio *Daft Punk - Television Rules the Nation *Daft Punk - Robot Rock *Alan Silvestri - The Avengers Theme *The Temper Trap - Fader *Adele - Rumors *Rasmuz - Dead Pixel Song *Florence and The Machine - Cosmic Love *Pogo - Doo D'Doo *Approaching Nirvana vs Chase & Status - No Strings for Time *Approaching Nirvana - No Strings for Time *Hans Zimmer - Mombasa *Hans Zimmer - Time *Snow Patrol - Called Out In The Dark *Rezonate - Pump It! *Daft Punk - Voyager *Jack Trammell - Tactical Dominance *Paul Jebanasam - Prelude *Stephen Walking - Top of the World *Daft Punk - Steam Machine *Yoko Shimomura - Access the Grid *Yoko Shimomura - Digital Domination *Yoko Shimomura - Rinzler Recompiled *Yoko Shimomura - Darkness of the Unknown *Briskeby - Electro Boy *C148 - Shit with a Twist *Superhuman - Icarus *Daft Punk - Get Lucky *VCMG - Skip This Track *VCMG - Single Blip *VCMG - Spock *Lavender Town RMX - DJTheFishhead *Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Synchronice Remix) *C2C - Delta *CHVRCHES - It's Not Right But It's Okay *C2C - Le Banquet ft. Netik, Tigerstyle, Rafik, Kentaro & Vajra *Gowe - Aurora NEW *Cornel Wilczek - Kings of Power NEW *Cornel Wilczek - Kings of Violence NEW *Cornel Wilczek - Rebirth NEW *Gorillaz - Empire Ants NEW *Joey Fehrenbach - Way Out Here NEW *Madeon - Imperium NEW *Super Metroid Music - Brinstar Overgrown Vegetation Area Mix NEW *St. Vincent - Surgeon NEW *Gorillaz - Welcome to the World of Plastic Beach NEW *Gorillaz - Plastic Beach NEW *Pentatonix - Daft Punk NEW *M4SONIC - Weapon NEW *Aivi Tran and Steven "Surasshu" Velema - Dance of Swords (Steven Universe Soundtrack) NEW *Aivi Tran and Steven "Surasshu" Velema - I Am Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe Soundtrack) NEW Category:Umbrella Games Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Mature Games